24 moments that led to this one
by PretendDancerWriter
Summary: Kurt has had to deal with a lot in his relatively short life. Yet how can one moment make up for twenty-four heartaches and pains? First fan-fic and like everyone else says: I'm no good at summaries. Incomplete, never going to complete. :(
1. Prologue

I don't own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or Finn or Karofsky or ANYTHING related. This is my first fic and I'll try my best. DO NOT expect regular updates.

Kurt has suffered from many issues over the past two years…

1. Regularly bullied because of his sexuality.

2. Regularly bullied because he is in New Directions.

3. Falls in love with a straight guy. Leads to heartbreak.

4. Can not relate to his father (though his father is understanding).

5. Straight guy who is supposed to become his stepbrother call him a fag in his own house.

6. Father has a heart attack.

7. Father goes into comatose for several weeks.

8. Friends force their beliefs upon him.

9. Falls in love with a straight guy, again. Leads to heartbreak.

10. Wants to sing a song with straight guy, but resists due to eventual ridicule.

11. A bully starts going out of his way to harass him.

12. When confronting said bully, bully attacks him and kisses him.

13. Tries to help bully, but bully attacks friend.

14. Bully threatens to kill him if he reveals his secret.

15. Openly mocked by bully.

16. Scared for his life.

17. Transfers schools to be away from bully.

18. Doesn't fit in at new school remotely.

19. Has to give up part of his identity in to try to blend in.

20. Falls in love with a guy (who's gay) But who cares for him but only sees him as a friend.

21. Helps crush serenade another guy.

22. Sees his crush mack a girl (and friend) during spin the bottle and then crush ponders if he's actually gay.

23. Has said crush tell him his faces aren't sexy.

24. Never gets noticed at new school (never gets to sing).

How is it that one kiss from a certain boy could change everthing?

Hey, so this is my prologue…I'm not sure how this story is gonna go…but I'm thinking of twenty-five chapters. Based upon the things listed and one more moment. Can you guess which one?


	2. Moment 1

Regularly bullied because of his sexuality.

I walked to school in my usual highly fashionable attire, the routine of a fairly basic Thursday. I can easily say that the worst day of the week is Monday. Monday is when school starts and I realize that I have to endure thirty-five hours of harassment in the span of five days, or seven hours per day. Which means, on average 29% of my day is spent in the direct line of bullies. This would be excluding out of doors harassment which happens on average two to three times per month. I wasn't even safe over the summer. I still can't fathom how those Neanderthals we're smart enough to actually figure out how to get up on the roof of my house, let alone attach all of the lawn furnisher to it. The worst yet was last week when they threw pee balloons at me as they were driving by and I was washing my car. Not only were my clothes ruined (thank god no designer labels were damaged, I _was_ washing my car) but I had to start the entire process over again.

Two weeks ago I realized that I needed to change my attitude and fast. Two weeks ago my sophomore year started and this one kid who goes by the name of Puck actually dumped a kid in a wheelchair down a staircase, a _freaking_ staircase. I was so fed up with being scared all the time, maybe if I can show them how much superior I am to them they will just leave me alone. So I adopted this I'm better than you attitude, because let's face it, I am. Most of these guys will end up pumping gas or be an unsuccessful door-to-door salesman. But not me. I'm getting out of Lima. Besides the fact that my dream of being a broadway legend can only take place in New York, but to get away from bullies. They will see my name on the cover of Vogue and try to get my autograph when I come to visit my dad, well too bad for them. Because I, Kurt Hummel, have an extraordinary memory, I will never forget every insult, jib, slam against the lockers, dumpster toss, or worse…slushie facial.

There's something so much worse about a slushie facial than any other experience. When I first saw other kids getting hit I figured it would be similar to getting hit in the face with a snowball, oh how I was wrong. I was in my freshman year and was sporting my brand new cashmere Marc Jacobs sweater, I was stupidly in a daze thinking of how awesome I look, especially when Oprah looks up photos from Kurt Hummels past during an interview revolving around my addition to the Sound of Music Ensemble. I saw Azimio approaching but he seemed distracted so I naively thought that it would just be a locker slam or something, I could deal with that. Oh how I was wrong, again. You see behind his left hand was a blueberry slushie, also known as the single flavour that stings the most, as well as the colour that is the most difficult to get out of a white cashmere Marc Jacobs sweater. When the ice first hit my face I thought my face was on fire. The sting was so strong, so powerful, it hits you like a wall of ice. Snowball be damned this hurt like Hell, if Hell were frozen and not hot. I was in such shock that I didn't even move, I just stood by my locker, watching how little beads of blue ran down my chest and neatly imbedded themselves into my new sweater. But for once, I couldn't care. It wasn't just the slushie, or the jeering slur after. It was the applause from the other jocks, the GOOD JOB, HOORAY, HE TOTALLY DESERVED IT. That's what broke me, the celebration of pain. That's what hurt the most.

The slur only hurt a little less in comparison. _Fag._ It's such a simple word, it really shouldn't hurt as much as it did. But in its simplicity, you don't have to think about what it means, or if it could be taken a different way. Its direct, cold, no chance of misinterpretation. The tone is worse, the pure hatred and revulsion over what, or rather who I am. The reason I am singled out, otherwise I'd just be another Lima Loser for the jocks to torment, and those were a dime a dozen. Because I'm gay. I don't know how they knew, I was used to this since I started Grade 9 but I`ve never even come out. To _anyone_. Maybe I haven`t told anyone because I don`t have any friends, because I`m not wanted. This is part of the reason why I`m afraid to tell my dad. He`s a really great dad, don`t get me wrong. But I know he wishes for a son he could watch football with, or talk about girls. Every time he tries I just list off a random girl from class saying that although I detest her fashion sense, her Broadway endeavours suit mine. To tell you the truth I can`t stand the girl, but I`ve seen her receive even more slushie facials that I do, at least two a day. So I can understand how she feels, even if she is the most obnoxious and annoying person I've ever met.

I'm finally approaching the school now and a pit balls up in my stomach. I see the mohawked Neanderthal sitting by the dumpsters, waiting, waiting for me. I try to go around but suddenly two jocks are beside me subtly guiding me towards Puck. I can't run fast enough to get away, they are jocks after all. So I keep my head high, my I'm-better-than-you attitude solidly in tack. Puck goes to grab me but one boy stops him. I don't know his name but he seems kinda slow, sometimes he's nice. He tells me to take off my jacket, which I do unwillingly. Were they gonna burn it or something? I almost cried at the thought. But to my surprise he placed it lightly on the bench beside him.

"Okay" he said, clearly. Puck and Azimio grab me by the arms and legs and toss me in. Because its Thursday there's a fair amount of garbage in the bin. Monday hurts like hell. But I can still painfully feel a metal tuna salad container digging into my back, I will bruise there but it looks like limited damage for today. I get out and pick up my sweater gingerly, not wanting to get any of the garbage on me on it. I look towards school and see the same kid give me a sad wistful expression. Maybe there is some kindness in this hellhole of a town.

His wistful look was the first moment for me, it was when I realized even the nice ones aren't gonna do anything to make my life or anyone else's easier.

Okay, so I'm probably not gonna update in…a long time as I'm approaching exams.  
But what do you think, this is my first fanfic and DON'T go easy. I want to know everything.  
Please read, and review if you like.


	3. Moment 2

Moment 2

Oh my god, I'm finally freaking updating this. Only took a year. You can expect updates about once a month from now on. I hope that's okay. 3 Jenn

Do you know what it feels like to have a snowball thrown in your face? Now imagine it being more icy and less fluffy, more wet and hard. Pretty unpleasant huh? Now let's add a food dye and flavouring, ones that make your eyes burns, one that stains your skin, your clothes, ruins your hair. It's like getting suddenly slapped with frostbite and a burn at the same time. Every. Single. Day. Now, you have a little bit of insight on how it feels to be me. How it feels to be at the bottom of the school food chain.

Mercedes tries to cheer me up, our love of fashion bonds us together tightly, though I do feel like she is trying to grasp me a little too hard sometimes. She complains about never having a boyfriend before, "OK, stop it right there, Mercedes. We are in Glee club. That means we are the bottom of the social heap. Special Ed kids will get more play than we will." Oh the joys of being in Glee club. If constant humiliation isn't enough than our lack of dating experience sure is.

Fairies has become my new nickname; real original Neanderthals. Being gay and into singing is like a double whammy on the social scale. It helps finally having a friend though, someone to indulge in my fashion interests. Mercedes tells me to ignore them, but doesn't she know that's what I've been trying to do for over a year. After last week's school-wide sexually charged performance we have become easy targets. If the group hadn't been just the six of us than we wouldn't have been so easy to pin-point. In this past week I have heard over a dozen new slurs and have been receiving a slushie facial at least twice a day. Sometimes, life sucks. Even with the three recent cheerleader editions (who I think are just keeping an eye on Finn), we are still essentially sitting ducks.

And then I'm hit with something I never expected.

"When are we going to be official?" What? When in the world did I start _dating_ Mercedes? Yes, if I was straight I would definitely be with her, our mutual interests prove that. Everyone else in the school pretty much tells me I'm gay, how could she have not noticed? Was she seriously that obtuse? Or was it just wishful thinking on her part?

I quickly make up a lie anyway, saying that I'm in love with Rachel of all people. Rachel! How could Mercedes have fallen for that one? The girl is a complete fashion nightmare. Who in this decade has ever tried wearing a flannel skirt with a sweater and knee socks with flat? Her physical appearance makes me want to wretch and I usually just have to repress a shiver being around her. But that is just an appetizer, because in this abnormally crazy meal her personality is the main dish. A person so short should not be that loud. She is spoiled beyond belief and always insists on getting her way. Rachel is the worst possible team player as everything is always about her. I get it, she's a star. Though I'd never admit to it, her singing has brought me to tears more than once. Her stubborn need to become a star does drive her forward, and I wonder if it's just a sanity act to keep herself motivated. I see her walking down a hall, head held high and she receives a total of three blue slushies to the face in mere seconds. I watch as her face crumbles and how she's stubborn enough to not let a tear fall. We may be in the same situation but Rachel and I could not be more different.

We're all essentially in the same boat now, which is both disturbing and comforting at the same time. I forgive Mercedes for busting my window because I get her frustration, I get her anger. I want to get angry too, but it's just too much effort. She's new to this; new to the slushie facials and rude comments. Rachel and I are old pros. Maybe it's this idea that pushes me to confide in Mercedes, something I had never told a soul before, but a secret that everyone seems to already know.

"I'm gay." I tell her after school by her locker. Why isn't she more surprised? Didn't she try to make me her boyfriend mere days ago? A small weight is lifted off my chest by her comforting acceptance. It's nice for at least someone to accept me how I am. Maybe this whole club won't be so bad after all. We'll have to wait and see.

Okay, this personality feels kind of like Kurt but I don't quite like it. I hope you enjoyed it none the less.


End file.
